Wishing for Invisibility 2
by Onyx Angel Eyre
Summary: A rework of the first, I hope you like it. This story is about a veela boy and his life at Hogwarts and beyond and how he falls in love with a certain Marauder.


**WARNING: This story contains SLASH which is about two boys whining about love and then bumping uglies so if you are scared by the gay then you should probably read something else. This is my little toe being dipped back into the world of writing so I would really enjoy any sort of feedback so PLEASE give me some and I will be all encouraged like to write more!**

* * *

William Eyre was used to being the center of attention, the boy everyone watched and stared at. Girls kept mementos of him, things stolen from his bag or pieces of hair snatched from his head in passing while he skulked the halls. It was rumored that a drop of his tears could make the most potent love potion every created in the wizarding world and had he been the littlest bit emo girls would be chasing him in the hallways with bottles.

On the contrary, he hated being a veela and the pure thought that girls and a few boys wanted to be in his company simply made his blood boil. Many would roll their eyes at this, "how annoying to be so perfect and sought after" and he had heard a boy in passing call him a "Gary Stu" but he wasn't entirely sure what that meant but he was quite sure he wasn't one. While his classmates wandered the grounds Will put everything he could into studying, he did quite well in most of his classes except Transfiguration and Magical Creatures. He always loved animals but keeping all the information straight was hard and he did poorly at turning anything into anything else.

His one solace were his friends, Lily Evans had never once treated him like anything special and he had never ever treated her like anything other than an exceptionally gifted witch. Their time was usually spent reading books and listening to their other friend Severus Snape bemoan a group of boys called the Marauders.

"That James Potter strutting around as if he were the smartest boy in all of England!" Severus glowered, his eyes peeking out from behind a curtain of motor oil hair.

"Why do you let him get to you, he's pompous and probably always will be so why acknowledge him and give him any more attention?" Lily asked, her voice beginning to show signs of strain.

"Oi, she's right Severus, sooner or later life is going to kick him in the bollocks." Will chuckled, shaking his head as looked out over the rest of the library, smiling slightly as he saw Molly Prewett duck behind a stack of books with Aurthur Weasley, ever the lovebirds.

"At it again are they?" Lily chuckled, leaning over to whisper in his ear.

"What are you two whispering about?" Severus asked suspiciously.

"How cute Will thinks you are." Lily answered completely deadpan, Severus's eyes growing saucer like as his mouth slowly fell open in shock.

"Merlin's pants, now he's going to think I'm lusting after him! Severus you know I like my men a tad less brooding." Will sighed as Severus tried to recover.

"Of course I know that!" Severus stuttered, pulling out a book to read to look even more calm.

"Isn't that Gideon over their coming in?" Lily asked, a grin to her voice.

"CRAP!" Will retorted as he ducked under the table, feigning his loafers had come untied.

"What ever happened with you two?" Lily chuckled, her head popping under the table.

"He was nice and all but just not my type." Will answered back in a sigh, not wanting to discuss it any further.

"You know this happens with every boy you date." Lily pointed out smartly.

"Every boy I date, are you kidding me? I've dated two boys Lily Evans, I hardly call that to warrant some sort of trend." Will scoffed, coming out from under the table to glare at his friend.

"Well if it isn't Lily, Will, and Snivellus." came a snide voice, Will's head falling forward to come in contact with the table very loudly.

"Do we have to do this again today, I mean is anything really new?" Will sighed.

"Maybe Lily will finally grant me a date?" James Potter asked trying to seem cool but his voice giving away how truly hopefully he was.

"Maybe Will might grant me a kiss." came Sirius next, his voice teasingly as always.

"And maybe Severus might finally use some shampoo." came the rat like voice of Peter followed by a very vermin like snicker.

"And maybe you four might grow up!" Lily snapped, her eyes staring daggers into the boys who backed up a little.

"Yep, same as always." Will grumbled, his voice muffled by the book on creatures of north Ireland. "And now Severus will pull out his wand." Will continued, and like clockwork Severus produced his wand and watched it fly from his hands as James cast Expelliamus.

"Just bloody get out of her NOW!" Will suddenly shouted standing, everyone near him becoming startled by how his face almost looked like that of a bird for a moment.

"Lets go." Remus Lupin whispered, pushing his friends away as he looked back apologetically.

"What was that all about!" Severus demanded, glaring at the other boy.

"Every time those four come around us it always ends the same and I am beyond bloody tired of it." Will snapped back, folding his arms as his eyes locked on Severus's.

"It's not his fault, its theirs!" Lily argued, coming to her friend's aide.

"It's both our faults, maybe we should try some other comeback instead of ending up angry while Severus ends up in the hospital wing." Will growled, grabbing his books and taking off towards the Ravenclaw dorms. Turning the corner all his luck in the world seemed to fail him as he walked face first into Gideon Prewett.

"Oi, hello there beautiful." Gideon smiled, there were no words before that moment that seemed to make his blood boil quite like that.

"Oh sod off!" Will snapped, tearing off faster down the hall as all eyes focused on him more. Out the castle he went and soon he was sending stones flying across the lake, mumbling to himself like someone fresh from the loony bin.

"Rough day?" came a scruffy voice, turning to find Hagrid, the groundskeeper, walking his way in that towering yet warm sort of way that Hagrid was only capable of.

"Very much so." Will sighed, dropping onto a nearby log like a rag doll.

"You and me got something in common we do." Hagrid stated, Will a little shocked as the giant sat on the other end of the log as his feet rose a couple inches in the air from his end rising off the ground.

"How so?" Will asked confused.

"We both be part magical creatures that get some right weird stares, the only difference is you get yours for being pretty and I get mine for being the size of a barn." Hagrid chuckled, Will finding himself joining in.

"I guess you have a point there." Will agreed, smiling a little as he continued tossing stones out across the lake.

"You got to look at it like this, they don't know any better and you can't hold it against them for being curious." Hagrid reasoned, pulling out a flask and taking a swig of its contents.

"Doesn't make it any easier." Will sighed.

*** * * * * * * * * * * ***

"Look, I'm sorry." Will sighed as he sat next to Lily in Potions, her eyes still a little sharp as she turned to him.

"Just don't snap at Severus again, he already gets it from everyone else." Lily pointed out, her finger jabbing him in the chest painfully.

"I'll try, I can't help it those four get under my skin." Will answered back, pulling out his own books.

"And just think Sirius wants to get under your clothes too" Lily chuckled, suddenly gasping as Will slapped her in the back of the head.

"HEY! I don't go around pointing out how much James Potter wants to chew off your bra do I?" Will chuckled a little, laughing out loud as Lily suddenly stuck her tongue out at him.

"Must be entertaining back there." Slughorn announced jovially as he strutted into the room, his eyes appraising Will and Lily.

"Sorry Professor." Will blushed, shrinking down into his seat a little.

* * *

**Sooooo....whatcha think? I know its not much of a start but its enough of a taste for me to mull it over and see if I want to write more. Well I hope you all review, please tell me whatcha think.**


End file.
